The Tough Type
by AimiSugarDiamond
Summary: What happens when Yuki Oshiro stumbles upon the Ouran Host Club? Yuki is forced to join because they don't have his personality type! What things will happen when Yuki joins the Gang? Read and Find out! :3
1. Welcome to the Ouran Host Club!

**Chapter 1**

Yuki Oshiro walked into the library only to find some rich kids talking. He went yet to another library room and guess what?...

More rich kids...

"Dude! Can't a guy find a place to study quietly!?," He shouted. Yuki Oshiro is a 17 year old second year who attends Ouran High School on a Scholarship because he makes ace grades. Yuki walked up the stairs to the second floor hallway to find the supposedly _empty_ music room #3. Yuki couldnt afford a uniform so he wore something of his dad's. Yuki wore the thickest glasses ever, because he was as blind as a bat.

Yuki opened the door to the music room and was blown slighlty back, because of the roses blowing in his face. "Welcome to the Ouran Host Club!," they greeted. "Sup." Yuki replied. "Kyoya who is this young man?" a blue-eyed blonde asked. "He's Yuki Oshiro. Clas 2-A with Kaoru, Hikaru, and Haruhi." Yuki figured the glasses boy must be Kyoya."Well the guy only really talks when a teacher asks him to answer a question." The twins must be Hikaru and Kaoru. "Hey remember when you guys thought I was a guy?," The small one must be Haruhi. "Hmmmm... I see your point Haruhi.," The blonde said. All the girls in the room were eyeing Yuki. "Who's he?" one girl said. "Is he a new host?," another said."Good no one heard that.," Haruhi said.

"Well what should we do to prove this fact...THAT'S IT! Oshiro take your shirt off right here!" the blonde ordered. "Ok but I dont see what this is going to prove." Yuki said. He proceeded to take his shirt off and all everyone saw was a flat chest with a six pack that was visibly forming. "Ok I'm a guy can I put my shirt back on now?" He asked. "Yes yes go ahead.," The blonde said. Yuki put his shirt back on and just stared at everyone. "Hey you the blonde what's your name?" Yuki finally asked.

"You ask me my name Oshiro? Why my name is Tamaki Suoh the King of this Host Club!" Sparkles formed around Tamaki. "Dude if your gonna act like that then I'll just leave I was just looking for a freakin' place to study." Yuki started to walk towards the door when two sets of hands pulled him back. "Hey what the heck are you doin?! Let me go!" Hikaru and Kaoru had grabbed Yuki by the back of his shirt and was flailing around like a baby. "Now we dont have your personality type so you are now a member of this host club!" Tamaki said. "What for I didnt do anything. Look I'm leaving." Yuki said and slipped on two banana peels set on the floor by Kaoru and Hikaru. Slid across the room and hit a vase on a pedestal. "Now you did." the twins said. "3,000,000 yen Oshiro." Kyoya said. "DUDE! YOU ARE FREAKIN' KIDDING ME!!!!!" Yuki shouted. "Boss do you think thats such a really good idea to do him like that?" Kaoru said. (I'm gonna break your necks!) "Of course I do this is just a simple intervention to see how well he does." (You guys are crazy!) "Now we must get him out of those commoners clothes. Kaoru! Hikaru!" Tamaki snapped his fingers. "Yes Boss!" They said grabbing Yuki's arms and rushing him to the changing room. "Mori-Senpai!... When did you get here?" He asked. "Takashi and I were held up at the Dojo so we were late." Honey said. "Ok well... Mori go get some contacts for Yuki!" Tamaki ordered. ("Sounds like De Ja Vu to me..." Haruhi said.) "Kyoya call my stylist!" Kyoya already started dialing the number.

"Honey-Sempai!" Tamaki pointed to him.

"Yeah! :3," He said.

"Go eat some cake." He said.

"No one wants our help Usa-chan." Honey said disappointed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hikaru and Kaoru pushed Yuki into the dressing room and had his clothes in their hands. "Now you must change! Change! Change! Change! Change! Change!," they chanted. "Hey watch the hair! That hurts! OW! You clipped my chest!," Yuki shouted. "...OW!"


	2. First come First served

**Ok! So this is Chapter 2 and I already have 2 people who reviewed so 18coughcough. Now shall we continue to Chapter 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!YAY!!!!And yes i got the nickname Yun Yun from Fruits Basket I couldnt think of anything better.**

**Chapter 2**

"Come on out Yuki!," Tamaki said. "Papa wants to see your handsomeness!" He said. "You know Tamaki-sempai I think I look kinda weird in this uniform." Yuki said. Stepping out of the dressing room he sparkled with his handsomeness just as Tamaki said. "So how do I look?" He asked. "You look marvelous! COME TO PAPA YUKI!," Tamaki said putting Yuki into a death hug. "Hikaru...Kaoru...Help...Me...Can't...Breathe!" Yuki struggled to say. The twins grabbed Yuki's arms and pulled him out of Tamaki's death hug. "Thanks." Yuki said between coughs. "Two lovely ladies have requested you Yuki and its only fair that you...Hey! What are you doing to your uniform?," Tamaki said. "Loosening the tie on this shirt this thing is freakin tight!," Yuki said. "Please do your best to impress them or Daddy will be sad.," Tamaki said getting down on his hands and knees crying. "Sure sure. Hello lovely ladies you two look beautiful in this light." Yuki said in his suave voice. "Um...Hi Yuki!", a girl said."Hello! So what year are you ladies in?," Yuki asked. "1st year.," the other said. "Oh well that means the younger you are the cuter you are!," he said grabbing one of the girls' chin."HI YUN YUN!," hunney said."Sup. Who're you?" Yuki asked.

"Im Mitskuni Haninozuka! You must be Yuki Oshiro!," Hunny said. "hi hunny!" one of the girls said. "Hi ladies! I hope Yun Yun's being nice to you!" Hunny said looking at Yuki with an evil look. "Oh yes he is don't worry!," the other said. Then Yuki's cellphone vibrated in his pocket."This is Oshiro." he said. "Yuki we need your help just really quick! Tell boss that he's overreacting when Bossanova-san comes to see Haruhi as a regular customer." Kaoru said. "Yeah I'm on it." Yuki hung up and called Tamaki on his cellphone. "Hello?" a robotic voice answered. "Haruhi and Bossanova-san are getting married Tamaki-sempai." Yuki said and then hung up. Yuki called the twins cellphone and Hikaru answered. "Mission accomplished." Yuki said then hung up.

Yuki cellphone rang again.

"This is Oshiro." He answered.

"What did you say to him?" the twins asked.

"He should have processed what I said in 3...2..1..," He hung up.

"BOSSANOVA-SAN!," Tamaki yelled.

"Dude! I'm gonna like this club!" He said.


	3. Inside Death there is Love

**Sorry for making Chapter 2 so short I think later I'll go back and fix it up so it can tell a little more. As for one of the reviews I got from jackinafrickinbox I wont ignore what you said about my descriptivenessness.....I dont think thats a word...But! Anyway...I will take what you said into deep deep consideration and use that to my knowledge of being descriptive. I love constructive critiscim I hope I spelled that right... Anyway...Enjoy CHAPTER 3!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 3**

It was a weekend so Yuki stayed in his apartment sleeping the day away when a knock came on his door.

"Yeah I'm coming!," he shouted pulling a pair of pants on over his boxers.

"Hi Yun Yun!," Honey said.

"What the heck are you guys doing here?! It's a freakin' Saturday!," Yuki shouted anger visibly striking his voice.

"Why are you only wearing pants?," Tamaki asked.

"I sleep shirtless now what do you want?," He asked.

"Well... Were taking a few Ouran girls with us to the beach and all the host club members have to attend, and since you obviously didn't get the text message Kaoru and Hikaru sent you we came to your apartment.," Tamaki said.

"Oh... Well come on in I'll be ready in a sec.," Yuki gestured for them to come in.

"Hey Yuki where are your parents?," Hikaru asked.

"My parents? My parents are dead.," Yuki said with not one hint of feeling in his voice. Haruhi looked at Yuki with a sympathetic look in her eyes. His back was turned to them all and he didn't look back. He just walked into his room.

"Um... How did your parents die?," Tamaki asked.

"My mom was sick and my dad was a police officer. My mom was so sick she had to stay in bed. So with my dad being at work to catch criminals I mostly took care of my mom. One day a robbery happened and my dad tried to stop the criminal. The criminal had a gun. My dad tried to reason with him and tell him to put the gun down, but he just wouldn't listen and then that's when my dad was shot. The criminal told me it was an accident, but I didn't believe him he was a liar. The look on his sick and hideous face said it all. He was pleaded guilty. My Mum was shocked when she heard Dad was killed... She struggled to get out of bad to go to his funeral but she was just to sick. I think the shock that Dad was dead and the fact that she was ill was just to much for her and she died... But I know she's in a better place now becuase she told me that every time a good soul dies they go up and become a cloud. So I always look at clouds and see if I can see Mum. Being that I was so busy to take care of her I never really made friends and when my parents died I was an empty shell that kept to himself. So that's why I'm gonna try and stick with this Host Club because you guys are the only real friends that I have. I like you guys.... Now just give me another minute I have to take a shower and prepare some clothes." Yuki said his eyes were wet with little tears he never really liked telling people that story.

"Hey Yuki.," Hikaru said.

"Yo.," He replied.

"Who's this white haired kid in this picture?," He asked.

"Huh? Oh! That's me when I was five," He said. Tamaki peeked over HIkaru's shoulder and looked at the picture.

*blink* *blink*

"YUKI!," Tamaki yelled.

"What?!," Yuki said with a toothbrush in his mouth, and wearing a towel around his waist. Haruhi blushed and turned around because the towel was slipping down his waist revealing more than just his ragged bodice or close to it.

"Haruhi why are you blushing so much your a guy to aren't you? He is right?," Yuki asked looking questionly at Haruhi.

"Actually Haruhi isn't a he... he's a SHE." the twins said.

"Dude!!!! Your a girl! But you look so much like a guy!," Yuki shouted blushing madly.

"Yuki you look so cute when you were five that serious look on your face just adds more to that cuteness!!!!PAPA LOVES THIS PICTURE!!!!!," Tamaki shouted. Yuki stepped out of the bathroom carrying a bag.

"So where do I put my bag?," he asked.

"In the trunk of the car. We'll put it in there when we leave.," Kyoya said.

"Ugh...Hold on I need to get my cellphone.," Yuki just had a thought of what would happen if Haruhi walked in on him taking a shower, or rather he should be thinking what would happen if he walked in on Haruhi.

He blushed bright red.

"All right got it. The house is clean so we can go now.," he said.

"Guess what Yun Yun? We prepared an outfit for you! But you can't see it until it's time to put it ooooooooonnnnnnnnnn!," Honey said stretching out the on in the sentence more than was deemed necessary.

"Ugh...Can't wait.," Yuki said uninthusiastically.


	4. Troublesome Threesome

**So this is Chapter 4 and I still have only 5 reviews I would really like more but that's really all I can ask now can I? As to this It's going to be a pretty long chapter I think so um.... Enjoy!!!!! Oh! and dont pester me about 'another said' and 'Ouran girls' I dont feel like giving side characters a name only if its necessary.**

**Love~~~~ **

**Aimi**

**Chapter 4**

The Host Club arrived at the beach, and of course the Ouran girls mentioned earlier were there as well.

"Ok men!... And Haruhi, Honey-sempai, we will start off with a swimming activity! Then we will proceed with a barbeque. Which was Yuki's idea of course.," Tamaki said

"Don't worry I won't burn anything I've done this plenty of times before. Even you guys will like it... I hope.," Yuki said smiling.

"Mama! Get Yuki some raw tuna, yellow tail, sticky rice, and some pork!," Tamaki instructed. Kyoya already began dialing the number.

"Hey Yuki!," one of the girls called.

"Well gentlemen I guess we better get started.," Yuki said, "Sup," He said to the Ouran girls.

"Um... Hi Yuki! You look in really good shape!," another said.

"Thanks. I got in such good shape just to meet you.," he said grabbing her chin.

"Oh Wow!," the girls said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Yo Kaoru! Hikaru!," Yuki yelled into their direction across the beach. The twins looked behind them and then turned back around. Yuki's cellphone rang in his pile of clothes on the sand.

"This is Oshiro.," he answered.

"You ca~~~lled?," They stretched out the word called.

"Yeah I need you to...," Yuki thought for a second until he realized what was wrong. "WHY THE HECK ARE YOU CALLING ME ON MY CELLPHONE?! HOW DID YOU EVEN GET MY NUMBER?!," he yelled.

"Jeez you don't have to blow our ears off.," Kaoru said.

"Yeah not so loud! We got your number when you were swimming in the water," Hikaru added.

"So~~~~ we called because the look on your face is the look we have on our face when we feel like tormenting boss," they said.

"Well when you put it that way..... Ok well just listen. Hikaru I need you to... And Kaoru I need you to get... So when Honey-Sempai sees it he'll....So then that will make Haruhi... And then Tamaki-sempai'll... Got it?," Yuki finished.

"Such a glorius joke! It's the best joke ever!," they said.

"I know. I know. Now get chewing on that gum!," Yuki ordered.

"Yes sir!," they said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yuki's cellphone rang again.

"This is Oshiro.," he answered.

"Ok were done chewing!," Kaoru said.

"All right! Now listen carefully! Take that gum and out it in the chair Tamaki's gonna sit in. And put the banana peels by the window." Yuki instructed.

"Yes sir!," Kaoru said.

"Now take that fancy tuna and us three'll use it against her. Then the special cake I made for Honey-sempai will set Operation: Laugh Our Butts Off, in motion.," Yuki said.

"Oh Honey-sempai~~~~!," the three said. Honey looked around to see who called his name and spotted Yuki holding up something and rushed right to them.

"Yeah Yun Yun!?," he said excitedly.

"Honey-sempai... Do you want this special cake I made for you?," Yuki said turning it around and staring at it.

"Would I! Let me have cake!!!!!!!," he said almost crouching to get to it.

"You can have the cake after you do something for me.," Yuki said. Kaoru and Hikaru chuckling behind him.

"Sure! Sure! Anything!," He said drool pooling over the right side of his mouth.

"Go get Haruhi." the three said blankly.

"Sure! Sure!," He said running over to Haruhi. Honey said something to Haruhi and she shook her head, then Honey looked over to the Troublesome Threesome and looked back at Haruhi and something else, to which Haruhi nodded. Honey grabbed Haruhi's hand and ran back to Yuki, Hikaru, and Kaoru.

"Here she is! Now gimme` cake!," he said drooling. So Yuki tossed him the cake to which Honey divoured (Me: I hope I spelled that right... Yuki: I bet you didnt... actually... I know you didnt! Me: Shut up Yuki...)

"Honey-sempai said you had grilled fancy tuna... Gimme.,"


	5. Info: Yuki Oshiro

**I have been asked to describe what Yuki Oshiro looks like. Here is a description.**

**Name: Yuki Oshiro**

**Age:17**

**Height: Roughly 5"6'**

**Blood Type: O**

**Hair Color: Whitetish Gray**

**Shoe Size: 8**

**History: **

**Yuki was the shy type and didn't really have any friends because he was always taking care of his mom which was a big burden **

**to carry on a young boys shoulders he played the guitar because his mom said he was very good at it. Yuki also loves to read **

**manga's. Especially the ones where the guy gets the the hot girl. He loves playing pranks on people ever since he met the **

**Hitachiin Brothers (me:Hope I spelled that right. Twins:Don't worry you did. Me:What are you guys doing here? Twins:We went **

**to go find something better to do and we decided to stay with you for a while. You dont have a problem with that do you? **

**Me:Nope just dont talk. Twins:But- Me:No buts! Shut up and enjoy the story! Twins:-nods- Me:Good.) So that's pretty much it and **

**I'm very sorry for the prolonged wait! It's finally summer and hopefully I can start up again! I go to a magnet school so I'm mostly **

**always busy with homework and I still do but it can wait! So hopefully jackinafreakinbox will come back! Pweez? oh pweez? **

**And everyone else! pweez? **


	6. Operation: Laugh Our Butts Off

**Hey guys! Im back! i hope you enjoy the story as i move on with it and i hope you guys start reviewing again! I really really really do!**

"So Haruhi.. How much do you like fanc tuna?" Yuki, Hikaru, and Kaoru asked.

"Well I've never really tried it before." She said.

"Well then here you go! Kaoru!" Yuki said snapping his fingers.

"Yes sir!" Kaoru got him the fancy tuna that was marinated in cider and the grilled lightly by Yuki himself.

"Here eat this." Hikaru said putting it in Haruhi's mouth.

"Mmmm...That's delicious!" Haruhi said before falling asleep.

"Who knew Haruhi was so sensitive to alcohol?" The Twins said.

"Dude! This is gonna be so awesome!" Yuki said giving the twins Hi-5's.

"Now it's time to get the idiot." Yuki said dialing Tamaki's number.

Ring-Ring-Ring-Ring-Ring

"Hello? This is your King!" He said.

Yuki groans but talks anyway."Tamkai-senpai!" he said sounding scared.

"Yes Yuki? Tell Daddy what's wrong!" Tamaki shouted.

"Ta-Tamaki-senpai! I'm weally scared and I want to talk to you at the mansion...My feelings are hurt weally bad." Yuki said grinning when he finished.

"**DON'T WORRY YUKI! DADDY'S COMING!**" Tamaki yelled.

Yuki and the twins sat in the middle of the hallway waiting for Tamaki to come rushing in.

"YUKI!YUKI! WHERE ARE YOU YUKI?" Tamaki shouted stopping in front of Yuki's room door.

Instead of Yuki opening the door was Haruhi and she slipped on the always there banana peels and Tamaki was stuck to the floor by the gum. Haruhi slid and bumped into Tamaki...Accidently kissing him...

"UWAAAAAAA!" they both shouted.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Troublesome Threesome shouted laughing.

"That was awesome!" they shouted. Tamaki finally freed himself of the gum and was standing there blushing. Haruhi had run off to her own room and was also blushing madly.

"I am the master of Love!" Yuki said shouting.

"Your welcome Tono." the twins say walking past him.

"Haruhi! Daddy's sorry!" Tamaki shouts running down the hallway.

"Guess they'll never learn..." Yuki says following behind the twins.


	7. Questions and Snow

**Second chapter in one day! Check me outt! im really gonna make this up to you guys since a lot of you liked it...But please no meanie pants critisizim! Especially With my spelling! and Capitalization! Anywho Enjoy**

**~ Aimi**

Yuki sits in a window admiring the wonderful snow. **How's heaven mom?**Yuki says to himself.

"Yuki you have some customers waiting for you." Haruhi says taking Yuki out of his trance.

"Thanks Haruhi." he says going to go greet his two customers.

"Hi Yun Yun!" They say.

"Hello ladies how are you two doing today?" he asks pouring them tea.

"Were doing great! How are you?" one of them asks.

"I'm doing awesome now that you've showed up." Yuki says looking at them from a lower perspective and sitting down their tea.

They both squeal and Yuki gives a satisfying smile. "Hey Yun Yun why did your mom name you Yuki?" a girl asks. Yuki grins because he loved telling people why he was name Yuki.

"Well my mom told me when I was little my hair was as white as snow. And she said that my soul would be as white as a feather. I loved my mom so much and it pained me dearly when she died. She was my closest friend when I didn't have any. But I'm sure she's in a better place now." Yuki said smiling.

The two Ouran girls' eyes watered and they started crying as Yuki told his story. Even the Host Club cried a little at Yuki's sad story.

"Hey you guys its not that sad of a story you know?" He says putting his hands up.

"Yun Yun I got a question!" Hunny asks raising his hand.

"Yeah?" He answers.

"Did you live in America?" he asks sweetly.

"Actually I did. From when I was born until I was about four years old. That's why you guys hear me with my slight accent. Its from those Americans...Their cool though. They were really nice to me even though I was Japanese. They didnt mind."

"My turn! Yuki what do you want to be when you grow up?" Tamaki asks.

"Well I want to be Chief Police Officer so I can protect people from criminals." He says.

"You know Yun Yun. Kyoya's family owns a police force." Hunny points out.

"No way dude! Your families in charge of the Ootori police force?" Yuki asks excited.

"Yes we are and if you'd like to try out for head chief I could see if they can put you in for a tryout." Kyoya says.

"Oh man! Thanks Kyoya-senpai! That means a lot to me!" Yuki says bowing.

"No problem. Just let me know when your ready and I'll set you up." Kyoya says writing on his clipboard.

"Yes! Yes! I will!" Yuki says.

**You know mom...I think I'll be fine after all...**


	8. Father and Son Love

**ELLO! Here we go next chappie! I hope you guys like it! Don't forget to review!**

**~Aimi**

"Hey Yuki!" The twins call.

"What's up guys?" Yuki answers turning his attention from Hunny-sempai and his cake to them.

"Were bored...You wanna play the 'Which One Is Hikaru Game!'?" they ask.

"Sure it can't be that hard..." Yuki says shrugging and walks over to them.

The Twins turn away from Yuki and turn back towards him wearing green hats hiding the way their hair is flipped.

"Ok! So which one of us is Hikaru?" they ask.

Yuki stands their looking carefully between the two. The twins start to giggle but stop when Yuki pulls his hair back into a very small ponytail but still manages to get his hair out of his face.

"Why'd you do that?" they ask.

"I can't think straight when my hair is all in my face." he says. The twins nod.

"...Ok I think I got it...You on the left is Hikaru and you on the right is Kaoru... I know I'm right." Yukisays snickering at them.

"Nope! Your wrong!" They yell.

"No I'm right...Aren't I Haruhi?" Yuki says. Haruhi looks over to Yuki and nods and goes back to what she's doing.

"Told ya!" Yuki says rustling their hair.

"Wow! Second person besides Haruhi that got it right on the first try!" Kaoru says.

"Thanks." Yuki says walking back over to Hunny-Sempai.

"Hi Yun Yun!" Hunny says shoving a piece of cake in his mouth.

"Hi Hunny-Sempai... Could I have some cake please?" Yuki asks pointing to a delicious looking piece sitting a few inches away from Hunny's bunny Usa-chan.

"Sure! Here ya go Yun Yun!" Hunny says pushing the cake to him.

Yuki takes a bite out of the cake with his hands and his glow before he devours the whole thing. As Yuki licks his fingers of icing he looks behind him to see a dumbstruck Haruhi holding a very thin fork.

"Whatcha doing with a fork Haruhi?" Yuki says standing in front of her.

"Well I was going to give it to you so you could eat your cake but since you practically killed it I'll just go put it back now..." She says turning away.

"Haruhi...I'm sorry if I ate the cake before you gave me a fork! I'll do better next time!" Yuki says taking a light hold to her shoulder.

"It's ok your the Tough Type of course you'll eat with your hands...Trust me its fine!" Haruhi says going to go put the fork away.

Yuki shrugs and then goes and tends to his customers.

"Hi Yun Yun! How are you today?" a First year girl asks.

"Im doing great now that my princesses have arrived." He says smiling a warm smile at the three Ouran girls in front of him.

They squeal and blush and Yuki looks over to Kyoya.

"How am I doing Kyoya-Sempai?" Yuki asks grinning.

"Your debt will be over in no time if you keep this up Oshiro." Kyoya says writing on his clipboard.

"DADDY IS SO PROUD OF HIS YUN YUN!" Tamaki says pouncing on Yuki as he sits in a chair.

"I was wondering where you were Tamaki-Sempai." Yuki says. **This is gonna be good **Yuki says to himself.

"You were wondering where Daddy was? I knew I had a loving son!" Tamaki says sparkling.

"Yeah Daddy I missed you..." Yuki says kissing Tamaki-Sempai's cheek. The Ouran girls give a gigantic squeal and they all begin to blush madly.

"MOMMA! YUKI FINALLY OPENED UP TO DADDY!" Tamaki says yelling at Kyoya.

"If only Haruhi could be this way with Daddy." Tamaki says weeping.

"Its ok Daddy...Yun Yun will show you love." Yuki says kissing Tamaki's cheek again. This time the Ouran girls faint.

"Very good strategy Yuki...A Father and son bond...Keep it this way you will be a Tough Daddy's boy." Kyoya says writing this information down on his clipboard.

"NO WAY WHAT? I WAS ONLY KIDDING!" Yuki says standing straight up from his seat knocking Tamaki on the floor.

"Would you like to add more Yen to your debt?" Kyoya says arching an eyebrow at Yuki.

"No! No! I'll do it Kyoya-Sempai!" Yuki says getting on his knees.

**'Evil Overlord' e**veryone thinks.

"Oh and Oshiro." Kyoya says slowly walking away from the small scene created.

"Yeah?" Yuki answers sounding tired.

"Five hundred thousand more to your debt for that piece of cake you ate." Kyoya says calmly.

"**WHAT?" **Yuki shouts alerting the whole school. "**I'LL KILL HIM!" **Yuki says attempting to attack Kyoya but The Twins hold him back.

"YUKI STOOOOOOOOP!" they yell.

**Review! The button is right down below this comment! Press it! You'll get a pet unicorn if you do!**


	9. Cuddling and Scary Lady Renge

**Hello! Well its the weekdays now! And I ready to start up again! Hopefully they'll be an update everyday this week but if there's not then I'll find some way to make it all better... Maybe with like a longer chapter or something? I don't know! We'll just see what happens! Anyway enjoy the chapter! :D**

**P.S. I know its getting a little boring but next chapter the real story will start to kick off in a maybe heartbreaking but touching and maybe bad...but good way!**

**~Aimi**

Yuki walks down the hallway to Music Room #3 and opens the door to have beautiful red roses blown dead into his face.

"Welcome To The Ouran-" the group starts.

"Oh it's just Yuki..." the twins say.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Yuki shouts.

"Now now Yuki it's ok... Those evil creatures over there meant nothing by it! Of course its just you because Daddy was expecting you!" Tamaki says hugging Yuki.

"Oh Daddy I was expecting you to!" Yuki says acting in the same manner as Tamaki.

"How was that Kyoya?" Yuki asks boredly releasing Tamaki and went to sit with his Ouran girl clients.

"Very nice... Keep it up." Kyoya says writing on his clipboard.

"Hey Kyoya-Sempai...What is it that you write on that thing?" Yuki asks pointing to it.

"Nothing of your interest but if you MUST know... I write down party dates and such." He says continuing to write.

Yuki shrugs and tends to his guest. Across the room a certain someone by the name of Renge watches Yuki intently. She runs to her platform under the clubs floor and starts her evil laugh as the platform rises and twists until coming to a complete stop.

"Hey guys...Who's that?" Yuki asks pointing to her.

"I could ask the very same! Haruhi who is that?" Renge asks.

"Oh that's right! You two havent met yet! Renge this is Yuki Oshiro and Yuki this is Renge Houshakuji." Haruhi says gesturing them back and forth.

"Nice to meet you Renge." Yuki says slightly bowing to her.

"And what's your personality type?" She asks. Yuki looks surprised that she asks. The fact that his personality type has taken a slight change makes him blush slighlty leaving Renge with a question mark written on her face.

"Oh sorry... I was the Tough type but after some UNFORTUNATE events," Yuki says looking at Kyoya, "I am now the Tough Daddy's boy..." he says blushing and looking away from Renge.

"And just WHO is your dad?" She asks.

"Why silly Renge! That would be me! The host clubs King! My poor son is so happy to say it he's blushing!" Tamaki says. (Insert weird and obscene gestures here)

"That's right Daddy...Im so happy that I'm blushing... The Renge lady scares me..." Yuki says while being cradelled into Tamaki.

"Renge your scaring poor Yuki!" Tamaki says eyes watering.

"I don't care! I don't like his personality anyway! I'd much prefer Haruhi!" She says attacking Haruhi. Remember Renge doesnt know Haruhi is a girl.

Yuki begins to fake cry using eye drops. Hunny walks over to Yuki with Usa-chan and cake.

"It's ok YunYun...Would you like some cake?" Hunny asks putting the piece of strawberry cheesecake in front of Yuki's face.

"Thank you Hunny-Sempai." Yuki says slowly eating the cake with his fingers. Tamaki continues to craddle Yuki and all Ouran girls in the room watched the whole thing happen were now squealing and fainting.

And that's how Yuki met Renge.


	10. Meeting Grandma and Mom and Dad's Will

**Ello! Well it's Tuesday and like I said I'm trying to update everyday this week! However I won't be updating Sunday being that it's fathers day so anywho! This is when the story starts to pick up in some maybe good and bad ways.. I just wanted Yuki to get the feel of being in the host club for awhile. Enjoy the story!**

**~Aimi**

**p.s. i-heart-kaoru no Renge didnt sqeal becasue she doesnt like Yuki's personality type so she just kinda stood there and watched..sorry i forgot to mention that... XD**

Once again it was another weekend and Yuki was at home. No he wasn't sleeping even though it was around seven in the morning, he was actually cleaning his house as he had failed to tend to it during the week.

As he was cleaning around his bed area he saw the picture of him and his parents smiling happily on a sunny day. He was around maybe two or three in the picture. He always made sure he smiled at the picture and said he was leaving for school every morning, because even though his parents were gone in body. They could never be gone in spirit. He dusted off the picture and sat it back down on his nightstand and continued cleaning when a knock came on his door.

"Coming!" he said walking to the front door. When he opened it he was expecting to see the host club, but instead he got two men in black suits and an old lady.

"Are you Yuki Oshiro?" the old lady asked. She was quite short and looked to be around her early seventies.

"Yes I am... Can I help you with something mam?" Yuki said using the voice to talk to an adult properly.

"Actually yes you can. You see I am your mothers mother. In her will she stated that Yuki should be given to a close relative and being that your fathers mother failed to come up and take custody of you I am doing it instead." She said.

"I'm very sorry err...Grandma? But my mother died quite some time ago and I'm almost legally and adult and as you can see I've been doing just fine by myself." Yuki said gesturing to the inside of his house which was practically spotless.

"Well not in my eyes you are and you will be coming to stay with me whether you like it or not." She says sternly. Almost as if she was better than Yuki.

"Well I'm pretty darn strong and I CAN and WILL take care of myself. So if you dont mind..." Yuki says begginng to close the door. One of the men in the black suits put their hand out to grab the door before Yuki closed it.

"I said you will be coming with me whether you like it or not!" Yuki's grandma said. She snaps her fingers and one of the men in black (no pun intended) grabs Yuki. Being that he was always trying to escape from Tamaki in every single way you could think of Yuki easily slid out of the mans grip and punched him in the gut making him double over in pain.

"I didn't want to use force but you made me." Yuki says glaring at his grandma. She snaps her fingers again and the second man tries to grab Yuki by his wrist so as he won't punch him, but the man also forgot that he was human so of course he had legs and kneed him in the groin area. The man just like the first doubled over in pain.

"Like I said... I'm doing perfectly fine by myself and I am almost legally and adult. Now if you'll excuse me." Yuki said not even bothering to close the door to make sure his grandma left. As he watched the black car drive away another one pulled up in its place. Emerging from within was the host club. Yuki sighed finally glad he get a little bit of fun after what just happened. As Yuki saw them wave at him, he waved back. He watched as they walked up the steps and he breathed in some fresh air before letting them in.

"Hey Yuki." the twins said. Yuki gave them both a fist bumps as they walked in.

"YunYun!" Hunny yelled as he jumped into Yuki's arms and hugged him before jumping down.

"Mori-Sempai." Yuki said patting Mori's shoulder as he nodded at him.

"Heya Yuki." Haruhi said. Yuki rumpled her hair as she walked past him.

"Kyoya-Sempai." Yuki said knocking fist with Kyoya as well.

"YUKI!" Tamaki yelled and Yuki side-stepped him and he fell on the floor of Yuki's apartment.

Yuki closed the door behind him as they all settled in his apartment sitting on the floor around his table.

"You guys want anything?" Yuki asked standing in the threshold of the kitchen. Hunny started to speak but Yuki nodded at him.

"Two pieces of strawberry cheesecake with tea extra sugar." Yuki said as Hunny nodded excitedly to him.

"If you have any onigiri that'd be fine." Haruhi said.

"I have some with meat in them is that ok?" Yuki asked looking at Haruhi and she nodded.

"We'll eat the same thing as Haruhi and if you have any cookies that'd be good too... With tea." the twins added at the end. Yuki looked at Kyoya and at Tamaki and they both said they would have the same(Tamaki did it in a more dramatic way but I'm sure you get the point) and Mori said it didn't matter. Yuki walked into the kitchen and started to boil some water as he cut Hunny two pieces of cake and Mori one. He looked into the microwave and grabbed the cookies he had baked from last night out of it. Somehow he had a feeling the host club would be over today, but he sure as heck wasn't expecting his grandma. The water started to whistle as it was finished boiling. Yuki took it off of the stove and put tea puches in the cups before poring the water. He watched as the water went from clear to a very pretty brown in the cups.

"You need some help?" Haruhi came in and asked. Yuki looked around and saw he had a lot to carry and wanted to do it all in one trip.

"Um... Yeah. Could you grab the onigiri from in the fridge? It's on the top shelf." Yuki said putting the tea, cake, and cookies on two seperate trays. Haruhi grabbed the onigiri from the fridge and the walked into the livingroom. Yuki set the tray down on the table and put Hunny's two pieces of cake and his cup of tea in front of him, along with Mori's. He sat the cookies in the middle of the table and Haruhi put the onigiri next to the cookies. Yuki put a cup of tea in front of everybody but himself.

"How come you don't have any tea Yuki?" Haruhi says eating a cookie.

"I only use tea when I have guest but other than that I don't really drink any. I just drink mostly coffee and water." Yuki says shrugging.

"Soooo... What have you been doing all day?" the twins asked. Yuki looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was almost two in the afternoon.

"Well I've been kinda neglecting my house this week because I was occupied with the host club and all. So I mostly spent it cleaning." Yuki said biting into an onigiri.

"That it?" they asked. Yuki looked at them and wondered if he should tell them about what happened before they arrived. He decided what the heck and told them everything that happened. Once he was finished talking the whole room was silent.

"So your grandma basically almost forced you to come live with her." Haruhi stated not as a question.

"Not almost Haruhi she practically did." Yuki said.

"Yuki what is your mother's name?" Kyoya asked.

"Kyoko Kobayashi, why?" Yuki asked. Kyoya ignored the last part.

"And your fathers name? He was american right?" Kyoya asked.

"Vince Oshiro, and yeah he was part japanese and part american." Yuki said.

"His civilian name was Vince... Do you know what his actual name was?" Kyoya asked. Somehow his laptop magically appeard. Yuki guessed that wherever Kyoya went anything that could hold data went with him.

"No, I don't because I never really asked. I was still a kid you know." Yuki stated. Kyoya nodded and typed with incredible speed on his computer.

"Here we are Vince Oshiro or known better as Yagami Oshiro." Kyoya said turning the laptop monitor to face Yuki. As Yuki looked at the data shown about his dad he saw that in bold lettering his will stated that his only son would inherit all his money. Which in Yen and in American money it would practically blow your eyes out. Yuki read on and saw more.

"It says I can't inherit my dad's money until I'm 21 years old and more responsible to deal with money." Yuki said continuing to read. Kyoya pressed a button and then a screen popped up with data on his mom. He read what her will said.

"But my mom's will says that she leaves me to a close relative saying it didn't matter who it was as long as I was happy." Yuki said.

"Well I was most definately not happy with how I was greeted by a grandma I didn't even know I had!" Yuki said rubbing his hands in his snowy gray and white hair.

"Yuki don't you get it?" Kyoya said turning the screen back to him and resumed his typing.

"Unless it's completely obvious then no." Yuki said pacing in his livingroom.

"Yes it is very obvious." Kyoya says. Yuki stops pacing and glares daggers at Kyoya.

"Then what?" Yuki says obviously frustrated.

"Any of your family members related to you in any way can come and take you and they can dip into your money until your old enough to have it yourself." Kyoya says as fear strikes Yuki's face.

**I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter I've written. So tell me what you think by pushing the little speech bubble saying review this chapter... Come on! I know you guys are out there! Tell me what you think dont be shy! But no flaming.. That's just mean... Anyway bye until tomorrow's chapter! (hopefully! hehe!)**


	11. Moving Out and Snapper

**Im sorry guys! I don't know if I told you guys this but I'm in a band and yesterday I had to get some important stuff done and I completely forgot about updating! I promise I'm gonna make it up to you guys by making the chapters here on out amazing! Once again I'm sooooooooo sorry!**

**~Aimi**

**P.S. i-heart-kaoru remember I'll update if you update! Check out her story! About Hikaru and Kaoru and two unknown twins who's names I will not say so you can read it!**

"Kyoya-Sempai that can't be true!" Yuki says yelling. Yuki's inheritance that was left to him by his father can't be used until he reaches 21 years old. Meaning that any of his relatives can use his money until then. As of right now Yuki's only 17 and his birthday is on January 1st making him a new years baby right now it is only December 28. Yuki celebrated Christmas with the Host Club by going to a party.

"Well yes it is. What are you going to do now?" Kyoya says typing away on his computer. Everyone was standing in shock as they heard the news and were even more surprised that not only was Yuki smart but he was also very rich. However that did not matter to the Host Club at this moment.

"Well if my grandma came then that means that everyone else knows about this to." Yuki says. Another knock comes on his door and a look of fear crosses Yuki's face as he walks to it. He opens the door to see a woman about in her early 30's.

"Are you Yuki Oshiro?" the woman asks.

"Umm... Who'd like to know?" Yuki asks putting on a mean look to hide his fear. The woman snaps her fingers and two men come standing behind her.

"Your aunt on your father's side would like to know." She says.

"Can I help you?" Yuki says wishing he had never confirmed who he was who she was looking for.

"Yes I'm here to take you to my home where I will raise you into a proper man." She says.

"Look. I'm not going away that easy. Like I told grandma. I am almost legally an adult I don't need to be taught how to be a proper man because I learned from my father when he was still alive so I'm not even going to bother fighting your stupid bodyguards because if I do then that just makes me look like a child. So good day." Yuki says closing the door. He turns around to see everyone staring at him.

"It was a lot easier than I thought." Yuki says sitting down.

"Yuki you could stay at my house. It's just me and my dad and he's mostly gone half of the time. So you won't be to annoyed if you stay at any of there's houses." Haruhi says looking innocent.

"That's a perfect idea Haruhi!" Yuki says picking Haruhi up and spinning her around.

"Getting...Dizzy...Yuki..." She says.

"Oh sorry." he says putting her down. Yuki went into his room and quickly packed all of his things emerging with a backpack and a small suitcase.

"Is that all of your clothes?" the twins ask. Yuki gives them a slight nod. During this whole ordeal Tamaki stayed sitting quietlyin the corner remembering when he had to stay in the main house until Haruhi finally got him to go see his mother off at the airport. Except Yuki didn't get to see his mother nor his father. Instead he was on the run from his family trying to steal his money. Tamaki knew that keeping quiet while Yuki had so many things on his mind was best to do at the moment, but he would jump into action once he was needed.

"If your all ready Yuki. Then lets go." Kyoya says.

"Oh wait one more thing!" Yuki says. He drops his things and runs outside down the apartment stairs and goes behind them. In the back of the apartments was a small white puppy. His ears were sharp and pointy but his nose and face were round from a side look.

"Guys this is Snapper. He's a Shih Tzu Boxer mix." Yuki says picking up the small puppy.

"Why do you call him Snapper?" Hikaru says starting to pet Snapper until he grabs Hikaru's large hand into his mouth. A sweatdrop appears on Hikaru's head.

"Oh that's why...GET'EM OFF!" Hikaru says trying to pull away from Snapper's grasp.

"Snapper release." Yuki says giving the little puppy a light tap on the head. Snapper releases Hikaru's hand but reluctantly.

"Demon dog." Hikaru says hiding behind Haruhi.

"He's only nice to me and girls. It was a storm and I found him on the side of the road as I was trying to run home. He's only about two months old but he's doing great after I took him to the vet." Yuki says patting him.

"Now are you ready to go? Your luggage is already in the car." Kyoya says. Yuki gives him a nod and they walk from behind the apartments and into the car. As they drive away Yuki wonders if he'll ever be able to return to his home ever since he was six.

**Well there you go! A nice little chapter! And Snapper's in it for a reason because he'll be help later! Anyway review by clicking that little thought bubble down there and for those of you with iPad's I guess...you press it and or iphone or iPod's! Until next time!**

**~Aimi**


	12. Ranka and Snapper's Gone!

**I'm sorry! I completely forgot about yesterday! So here's a chapter before Father's day and I hope you guys like it! Once again I'm sorry!**

**~Aimi**

Yuki walked up the steps to Haruhi's apartment. She so kindly lent her home to Yuki as his family was trying to get him to grab his inheritance. His puppy: Snapper, sat on top of his white gray hair almost blending in with it completely if it were not for the hints of gray.

"Haruhi thank you so much for letting me stay at your house." Yuki says as Haruhi begins to open the door.

"It's no problem Yuki hopeful-" she says but a loud yelling keeps her from finishing the sentence.

"HARUHI! YOUR HOME!" a person with red hair and lipstick says yelling dramatically. Oddly they reminded Yuki of Tamaki...

"And just who are you?" the person says stepping in front of Yuki.

"I could ask you the same thing... Are you Haruhi's mom?" Yuki says looking down at the person weirdly.

"Not quite... I'm Haruhi's father! Ryoji Fujioka! But everybody calls me Ranka!" Haruhi's father says using dramatic hand gestures.

"Oh then pleasure to meet you Ranka. I'm Yuki Oshiro and this is my dog Snapper." Yuki says pointing to the dog atop his head.

"Nice to meet you Yuki! Are you also in love with my lovely daughter? She talks a lot about you!" Ranka says giggling.

"Um... Not quite Ranka-san... I like Haruhi as more of a friend than a GIRLfriend." Yuki says. Snapper barking in agreement.

"I see... It's fine! One less rival to compete for my dear beloved daughter's love!" Ranka says laughing dramatically.

"One less?" Yuki says. They were all seated in Haruhi's living room drinking tea. Yuki however had a tall glass of ice cold water. In a corner looking at everyone situated around the Fujioka's table was Tamaki-Sempai. No he was not poking at mushrooms like he usually does in the Fujioka household but rather looking calmly at everyone. Especially Yuki. He perked up at the mention of his name at being Ranka-sans rival. He gave a weak smile and went back to staring at Yuki. Catching on Kyoya tells Ranka about the story regarding Yuki's money. In the midst of it Hunny squeaks up saying his nickname was YunYun. At the very end of the story Snapper worked his way from Yuki's head-although it was quite comfortable-to his lap in which he was snuggled in between his legs.

"I see so that's why your staying here... Staying in any of their houses would arouse suscpicion. Well it's find by me! As long as they don't come knocking on our door I'm ok with that!"

"Thank you so much Ranka-san. I appreciate it very much." Yuki says giving a slight bow waking Snapper up. He begins to bark so Yuki sends him outside and cracks the front door. He puts his stuff on the floor in the room nect to them which happens to be the bedroom. Yuki hears Snapper whining thinking that if he wanted to come in he could just push the door open, that's why he left the front door crack. He hears a car driving off and with it Snapper's barking. Everyone runs to the front door with Yuki in the very front and find a note sitting on the floor mat. Yuki picks the note up and begins to read it out loud. As he reads tears form at the ends of his eyes as he begins to cry... And Yuki never cries!

_Dear child,_

_I have your little yapping dog in my hands. If you want to see him again then come alone at the empty warehouse outside of town at 3 PM tomorrow. If you don't then your dog will be going for a little swim. Remember come alone or no puppy._

_Your beloved family member,_

_Koji_


	13. Snapper and A Light

**Hey guys its me Im really sorry for the very very very very long wait but after fathers day one bad thing after another happened and I didnt hav any time to get back to the story so Im also posting another story and its a My Chemical Romance fanfic inspired by a really good friend of mine and she's in it. It takes place in school and if you want to be in the story just message me you know character name, appearence, good or evil, you know that kind of stuff... Anyway once again I'm really sorry guys like you have no idea. So enjoy the chapter and go check out my newest story. Oh and I dont know if you MCR fans no this or not but it has been confirmed by Way that My Chem have finished their new album. I saw him say it on a youtube Comic-Con video. He didnt say when it was coming out just that they've finished it and that their happy and excited about it.**

**~Aimi**

Yuki jumped into the black car alone just like the letter told him to do. Whoever this Koji was had stepped over the line by kidnapping Snapper. The worst part about it was that Snapper was still a puppy so he didn't know how to swim. If this Koji was a family member of his then he obviously wanted Yuki's fortune that his dad left him and they were probably old enough to use it to. All Yuki knew was that Koji was going to pay for taking Snapper.

Yuki looked at his watch and it read 2:52 and he was nearing the warehouse. At exactly 3 o'clock Yuki stepped into the warehouse. He heard whimpering and looked around frantically for the source of the sound.

"SNAPPER!" Yuki yelled. "SNAPPER COME HERE BOY!" Yuki yelled again whistling. He heard the sound of a footstep and looked in front of him to see a man with wild orange hair and striking blue eyes holding a whimpering Snapper.

"Why hello there Yuki. We've never had the pleasure of meeting. Im Koji Yashimura your cousin." Koji said using the hand that was not holding Snapper by the scruff of his neck and extending it out towards Yuki.

"I'm here now give me back my Snapper." Yuki said through clenched teeth. Koji dropped his hand and laughed, his grip on Snapper becoming tighter causing the small Boxer Tzu pup to whimper uncontrollobly. "I'm sorry dear boy but I cannot do that. You see before I can let this mutt go you have to sign me over as your legal guardian." Koji said.

"Snapper first, papers later." Yuki said fiercly. Koji shrugged and threw the still whimpering pup in front of Yuki. Yuki bent down and took Snapper in his arms, he looked up at Koji and a grin appeared upon his face. "And what are you smiling about Oshiro?" Koji asks. "You are so stupid you know that?... GUYS NOW!" Yuki yells. The Ootori police force came bursting through the windows and the doors surrounding Koji. "No way to escape now _cousin." _Yuki says rubbing the now sleeping Snapper."You'll pay for this Oshiro... You will most definately pay." Koji said as he was being handcuffed and thrown into the back of a police car.

"YUN YUN!" Hunny said jumping onto his back. "Hi Hunny-Sempai. Thanks again Kyoya-Sempai I owe you one." Yuki says turning towards Kyoya. "No problem.. Just add that to your very long list of money you owe the host club." Kyoya says writing on his clipboard.

"Why you...EVIL ELFLORD DEMON KING!" Yuki says trying to attack Kyoya waking Snapper up in the process. Mori holds him back while Hunny is still seated upon his back. As the remaining members of the host club walk in and see the sight before them they emmediately begin to laugh as Yuki is only mere inches away from killing Kyoya-Sempai.

~3 weeks later~

Yuki watched Snapper as he played with Tamaki's dog Antoinette and the host club king came and sat beside him. "What up Tamaki-Sempai? Thanks for letting me have Snapper stay here. I just want to keep him safe. So thanks." Yuki says punching Tamaki lightly on the shoulder. "No problem Yuki..." Tamaki says looking at the two dogs wrestling. Yuki saw that there was something wrong with Tamaki and he wasn't his usual flamboyant self. "Tamaki-Sempai... Is there something wrong?" Yuki asks turning his full attention to Tamaki.

"Well... I more or less know where your coming from with the whole family thing. Just about a year back my grandmother took me away from everyone to live in the main house. I didn't quite enjoy it and I was always working so I only had time for school and never time for the host club. Well my mother was in town and had been so many years since I had last seen her. She was getting ready to leave back to France and everyone and when I say everyone I literally mean everyone tried their hardest to make sure I saw her before she left... Well I did and as I watched her plane take off, Haruhi was right there next to me gripping my hand tightly. That was the moment she told me she loved me. I of course loved her to and we've been dating since. But I guess what I'm trying to say is that even though things will turn out bad in the beginning there's always a light at the end of the tunnel. For me it was happiness and love. For you... It could be anything. But I do know that it will be somehing wonderful." Tamaki explained. Yuki just sat there and stared at Tamaki not knowing that a happy guy like him could have such a bad history such as that.

"Thanks Tamaki-Sempai... I really needed that.. Your a really awesome friend and I'm glad that I know you." Yuki says reaching towards Tamaki in one of those manly guy hugs. "No problem Yuki. I'll always be there for you." Tamaki says hugging back. They let go of each other and turn back to face their dogs who have dissapeared.

"Antoinette!" Tamaki calls.

"Snapper!" Yuki yells.

Suddenly two shadows pounce on the two young men. Anotinette happily licking Yuki's face and Snapper happily licking Tamaki's. Who knew that the picture now would not be the same later.


	14. Shiori Waanabi and Im In Love

**Alrighty then! Hey guys whenever you read this go check out my newest story called **_**Unsaintly Saints. **_**Its a **_**My Chemical Romance **_**inspired fanfic and features a good friend of mine. So check it out and tell me what you think. Also school's coming up in about two weeks and once it starts I don't know how often I'll be able to update but I'll try my best but I can't make any promises. Anyway enjoy this chapter... Yuki finally finds the love of his life! Not a very long chapter just something to hold you guys over I guess. *Cue annoying fangirl squeal...nooooow!* *SQUEEEEAAAAALLLLL* Hahaha! Anyway enjoy my dears!**

**~Aimi**

Yuki walked down the hallway to Music Room #3 and stepped inside to be greeted by a delighted Hunny-Sempai.

"Yun Yun!" he says happily.

"Hi Hunny-Sempai." Yuki says hugging Hunny.

"You seem much chipper today Yuki." Kyoya says. Yuki nods and looks at Tamaki.

"Oh Daddyyyyyyy! I missed you so much!" Yuki says running over to Tamaki.

"Oh Yuki! Daddy missed you too!" Tamaki says hugging Yuki. As they embrace the Ouran girls sqeal in delight.

"Good job Yuki." Tamaki says in Yuki's ear. Yuki grins and let's go of Tamaki and walks over to Haruhi.

"Hello Haruhi." Yuki says looking down at the brown-eyed female.

"Hi Yuki. Would you like some tea?" She asks. Yuki shakes his head and Haruhi just shrugs.

"Yuki you have a girl waiting for you." Kyoya says writing away from his clipboard. "I really should kill you...Demon King..." Yuki mumbles.

"What was that?" Kyoya asks, his glasses glinting.

"Umm... Nothing Kyoya-Sempai! Nothing at all!" He says walking over to the red-headed Ouran girl.

"Hello my dear. That's a very interesting hair color you have there." Yuki says looking at her bright red hair with orange streaks in it.

"Yes it is. Do you like it?" She asks shyly. Yuki couldnt help but notice she had stunning blue eyes. Flustered for a moment Yuki just gapes at the girl. Recovering he nods his head unable to speak. _What is wrong with me? Snap out of it Oshiro! _Yuki says to himself. Shaking his head slightly a charming smile appears on his lips.

"May I ask what is your name?" Yuki asks. He had to know her name, there was something in the back of his mind that told him he had to know. "Shiori Waanabi" She says.

"A Beautiful name to a beautiful girl." Yuki says gently taking her hand and kissing it. Shiori blushes a bright red almost matching her hair.

"Oh no! I'm not beautiful!" She says. Yuki shakes his head.

"There is no way a girl like you could not be beautiful." Yuki says looking deeply into her blue eyes. Shiori blushes again and gently pulls her hand away from Yuki's. Suddenly Yuki felt cold on the inside.

"I must be going!" Shiori says and quickly leaves the Music Room. Yuki stares at the spot where Shiori was once sitting. Now that she had gone Yuki felt empty.

"Yuki what's wrong?" Tamaki says putting a hand on Yuki's shoulder.

"I think I'm in love Tamaki-Sempai." Yuki says staring at the door.

"What's her name?" Tamaki asks in Yuki's ear.

"Shiori Waanabi" Yuki whispers barely audible.

**Told you guys it was short! I used all my creative juices on **_**Unsaintly Saints**_**! It's incredibly long so if you read it that'll make up for this lame excuse of a chapter. Although please review on both stories please! Till next time! (lol I sound like a tv host!)**

**~Aimi**


End file.
